


Only One T-Shirt

by AmelieGreen



Category: Michael Fassbender - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:05:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1704194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmelieGreen/pseuds/AmelieGreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Reeve picks the right question at the wrong time to distract them both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only One T-Shirt

Copied from here: http://writingprompts.tumblr.com/post/2542529083/73

*~*~*~*~*

 

Michael peered over the back of the couch, script forgotten on his lap as he looked at the speaker and shook his head. "Love, say that again slowly this time?"

Reeve grinned at him, way too bouncy for this time of the night and took off his beanie long enough to scratch his head, before asking the question once more.

"I said, of all your t-shirts in that mess of a closet, if you only had to keep one for the rest of your life which would it be?"

Michael merely blinked and turned away for a moment wondering how he could surprise his lover, putting down the script so he could stand up.

"Oh that's easy." He replied and looked down at his chest. "This one."

Reeve burst out laughing, wrist jingling with his many bracelets as he covered his mouth.

"What's so funny? You did do it." Michael asked coming closer.

"Kiss me I'm Irish?" He pointed at his beloved's chest and yes squeaked, hugely amused at the older man.

"I am and you did." Michael replied deadpan, coming closer still.

"And nowhere in your question oh wise youngling did you say anything about me needing my pants to be on to pick this shirt."

Reeve realized then the importance of checking on Michael's penchant for wearing next to nothing while reading scripts in their bedroom before asking questions next time.


End file.
